The Lion and the Snake
by TheHottestHobo
Summary: Emily Fields has been known as the biggest nerd of Hogwarts ever since she arrived. Now, in her fifth year, she comes back stronger than ever. She went from being Loser Emily to Hottie Fields in just a few months. Her life now is perfect, or that's what she thinks. Until she meets Alison DiLaurentis, Hogwarts 'it' girl. And the girl who'll turn her world around. Some Haleb & Spoby.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people.**

**So I had this fantastic idea for a fanfic and I nedded to write this down somewhere.**

**In this story, Aria and Em ar Gryffindors, Spence and Mona (who will appear later) are Ravenclaws, and Hanna and Em are Slytherins.**

**I think I'm also gonna include some Spoby, Haleb and Mona/Mike. About the guys: Caleb will be a Gryffindor, Toby a Slytherin and Mike a Hufflepuff.**

**So, yeah.**

**ADEMADEMADEM**

After four years of constant tourture and bullying from everyone around her, she became a really insecure person.

She remembered that the first time she ever went out by her own to Hogsmade, some dumb kids from Slytherin had locked her in a store's bathroom, and the teachers found her two hours later, when they were heading back to Hogwarts. Emily had cried herself to sleep that night. But with time, crying became a routine.

That was two years ago.

Now, in her fifth year, Emily was completely different. She stopped wearing glasses and started using contact ones. She got rid of her braces and had to attend to dentist setions constantly, but it was worth it. She started her own gym routine and lost 17 pounds. Her hair was soft and curly while last year looked like an old broom. She started swimming, playing muggle sports, and practicing quidditch 24/7.

If you saw Emily Fields last year, you'd probably think _'Ew. What a freak.'_

But if you saw her now, you'd probably be too concentrated drooling to even think.

Emily knew she was hot. She wasn't one of those girls that actually adored themselves, but she had to admit, she had turned into a hottie.

But still, insecurities were still there. And sometimes they came back. Now for example, when she's about to meet every single Hogwarts' students again.

She wanted to make a good impression. She _needed _to.

"Em!" she heard a soft voice behind her.

She turned around to see one of her best friends, Aria Montgomery. She was a short brunette, with big hazel eyes.

"Aria! How are you? I haven't seen you since you came to visit me! That was like, what? Two months ago? Maybe more?" the two Gryffindors hugged each other, Aria's face hidden in the crook of Emily's neck.

"I know Em. I'm sorry. It's just, my parents decided to take me and Mike on a surprise trip to Brazil and they didn't let me take Leo with me, so I couldn't send any letters." Aria explained. Leo was Aria's owl. It was a huge black one. Aria's parents had bought it to he ron her thirteenth birthday, and she decided to call him Leonardo because of Da Vinci, even though Emily had tried to convince the shorter brunette to give it a better name.

"It's okay, A." After a few seconds, they pulled away, remembering that one brunette was still missing.

"Where's Spencer?" they asked at the same time.

Before any of them could reply, they heard the sound of books falling to the ground and soft laughs and chuckles.

"I think I found her." Aria smirked, and made her way to where the sounds came from.

Right there, on the ground, collecting the dozens of books that had fallen and putting them into a bag, was Spencer Hastings.

Spencer had met Aria and Emily in their first year at Hogwarts. Some kids were bothering them, and Spencer jumped in and helped them. They started talking and in less tan two weeks later, the two Gryffindors and the Ravenclaw were inseparable.

"Hey, Spence, need some help down there?" Emily asked with a small laugh, "Seriously, stop carrying so many books. It's not like you haven't read them all."

"You don't get it Em! Books are aweso-" Spencer stared blankly at the taller brunette in front of her. _This_ wasn't Emily Fields. Not the one she knew last year. "Wow. Just wow! Em, I go on a vacation with my family, and when I'm ready to start Hogwarts again, I'm face to face with freaking Jennifer Lopez!"

"Jenn who?" Emily asks, not having any idea of anything about muggles.

"Nothing. Forget it. What you should tell me is when the hell did this happen?!"

"Oh, come on, Spence! Get over it!" Aria laughed, "She just had an eventful summer. didn't you, Em?"

"Stop teasing you two! I just had a Little makeover."

"Yeah, sure. _Little." _Spencer mumbled, before walking into the train. Aria and Emily followed.

When they entered the only compartment available, there were two other girls inside.

Both of them blonde, with icy blue eyes.

The three brunettes recognised them right away.

Hanna Marin and Alison DiLaurentis. Hogwarts most popular girls. Slytherins. Best friends. They went everywhere together. They were like clones. The only difference was, Hanna was a Little bit nicer tan Alison. While Hanna always tried to make people laugh and feel comfortable around her, Alison seldom ever talked to people, and when she did, she used sarcasm and meanness.

The two blondes looked up, noticing the three girl that joined them. Alison's eyes inmediatly fell on Emily. A stare contest between the two of them seemed to have started,

"Erh… Sorry, do you mind if we seat here? The other compartments are full." Aria broke the silence.

"Sure, swit yourselves." Hanna smiled warmly at them.

Spencer took a seat by the window, Aria following her. Of course, Emily didn't notice. She was still staring at the smaller blonde in front of her.

Emily had had a crush on her since third year. Even though the blonde never talked to her, ore ven looked at her, the brunette had spent hours and hours thinking about the blonde. She'd sometimes imagine situations where Alison came to her while she was in the library studying, kissed her, and finally confessed her unconditional love for the brunette.

But, of course, those where just dreams. Because the reality was that, a girl like er never stood a chance with someone like Alison DiLaurentis. So she had to let go, and stop living in a fantasy world where the hero got the girl. Because this was real life.

"Ali? Are you okay?" she heard Hanna's voice and suddenly broke the stare she and Alison were holding.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alison inmediatly replied, looking away and, without even saying hello, closing he reyes as an attempt to sleep.

Emily finally took a seat next to Aria. And an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Hi. I'm Hanna. Hanna Marin." The blonde started, "And you are…?"

"Spencer Hastings." Spencer and Hanna shook heands.

"I'm Aria. Aria Montgomery." Her friend contiued.

"I'm Emily." She gave Hanna a sweet smile, but it went away as she saw the blonde's eyes go wide with shock. Alison seemed shocked too because when she heard Emily's voice, she inmediatly sat up straight.

"Emily as Emily Fields? Like, Loser Emily?" Hanna asked, before quickly regretting it, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Emily smiled, "It doesn't bother. And yes, that't me."

"Wow. I mean, you look great, Emily." Hanna smiled, showing her dimples, and Emily smiled back.

She waited for Alison's reaction, which never came. The blonde waved the subject off and went back to her initial position.

"Excuse her. She's in the worst mood ever. She's Alison DiLaurentis, and I'm sure she's pleased to meet you guys." Hanna said with a sarcastic tone and a smirk.

"Shut up, Hanna." Alison's voice came out harsh, but Hanna didn't seem to mind. She was used to it.

She sent them a Little wink as tos ay_ 'don't worry'_ and continued to talk with Aria and Spencer, while Emily kept wondering what was going through Alison's mind that had her so upset and distracted.

If she only knew…

If she only knew that the only words Alison could formule in her head were, _'Beautiful. Even more beautiful tan last year. And the year before that.'_

**ADEMADEMADEM**

**So? What did you guys think?**

**Please leave a review and please follow this.**

**Also, if you wanna see a desperate fangirl publishing stupid things, make sure to follow me on twitter /IrinaGuardia, Instagram the-real-irina-guardia, andtumblr /emison-is-love.**

**I follow back ;)**

**See ya' later babes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, guys. I wanna thank those who followed or selected this story as their favorite.**

**Also, a big thank you to those who reviewed, you guys are so sweet!**

**This chapter is also Emily's POV. Next one though, is gonna be Ali's. It's gonna tell us about her story and her crush over Emily's development.**

* * *

><p><strong>ADEFADEFADEF<strong>

When they finally arrived at Hogwarts, Hanna decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to walk into school together.

Of course, she was right.

People were used to see Spencer, Aria and Emily together. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw seldom ever had any sort of rivalities, so the brunettes got to be friends without people making a big deal out of it.

But, they knew, that if anyone saw them with Hanna or Alison, they'd go crazy. Because Gryffindor and Slytherin wasn't the best convination ever.

So, after giving the three brunettes a short hug, Hanna walked away. Followed by Alison, who didn't even bother in talking to them.

"What's wrong with that one?" Spencer asked. The Hastings' child had never liked Alison. She thought she was rude, full of herself and greedy.

Emily thought the exact oposite. She thought that Alison had always wore a mask to protect herself from people, and that behind the mask, there was just a little sweet and lovable girl.

"I dunno. Maybe she's having a bad day." Emily tried to reason.

"Yeah," Aria continued "She must not like trai-" she fell into a complete wave of silence, just like everyone in the castle.

Everyone was staring at Emily. Some people with wide eyes and opened jaws. Some people were biting their lips and staring at her like she was a piece of meat, especially girls.

Last year, Emily had came out to her parents and friends, and they all were okay with it. But, somehow, people found out, and the rumour that Loser Emily was also Gay Loser Emily started to run through the halls.

And now, with everyone knowing she was gay, girls were happier than ever after her new look.

"Wow. Hello there, Fields." They heard a voice say, and Emily was sure it was from that Hufflepuff chick, Samara, Samantha, or something like that.

"Wouldn't mind having a piece of that ass." Maya St. Germain, a Slytherin, said.

"Get lost, losers." She heard a familiar voice say from behind the crowd.

"Who'll force us, blondie?" She heard Paige McCullers saying. She was one of the few Slytherins who weren't afraid of Alison.

"Look, McCullers, the girl just wants a little bit of peace. So you either let her alone or go fuck yourself." Alison glared at Paige, making the girl's expression change slightly.

She started to walk away, mumbling a 'whatever' and sending a wink in Emily's direction.

"Cook, !" Alison kept on, "You don't wanna end up like pigsking, so you better get lost too. ALL OF YOU GO AWAY!" She screamed the last part, and in the blink of an eye, everyone was walking away, pretending nothing happened.

Once everyone was gone, Emily looked at Spencer and Aria, as if asking them to give her and the blonde alone time.

Hanna also got the clue, so she just walked away, smiling like an idiot. She knew something good was coming.

"Hey, Ali, thanks." The brunette started before quickly regretting it. She had heard Hanna calling her that, but she wasn't Hanna.

Her skin went as red as a tomato, and she was ready to leave, when she felt a gentle heand grabbing a hold onto her arm.

Alison smiled sweetly at her, "You're welcome, Emily." And she walked away. "See you in class, pretty eyes." And she was gone.

Pretty eyes.

Alison DiLaurentis, her biggest crush since forever, had said her eyes were pretty. And she had smiled at her. BONUS!

'Calm down, Fields. Calm dowm. Remember, she's queen Alison and you are just Loser Emily. Nothing's gonna happen.'

She walked up to the Gryffindor girls' room and settled all her things down.

She was ready to sleep, when she heard an annoying, mocking voice, "Stay away from Emily! She's my Em. Get lost McCullers! Don't you get it, Cook? M - I - N- E. Emily DiLaurentis..."

And the voice kept going and kept going...

"Aria! Stop it! It didn't happen like that and you know it." She said, trying to hide a smile. Her best friend knew about her crush for Alison amd always teased her about it. Her and Spencer always tried to get Emily to talk to the blonde, but she always chickened out.

That was when she was Loser Emily, and when Alison was 'straight'.

Now, Alison was out and proud and Emily was... Well, new Emily. And she knew she didn't stand a chance with Alison, but a girl could dream, right?

"Em, she was treating you like you were her property! I wouldn't have been surprised if she just took you to the Slytherin's doorms and locked you there with her forever." Aria laughed.

"I wouldn't have minded." Emily answered with a dreamy expression.

The night went by with them talking and laughing, before going to sleep; Aria dreaming about unicorns and clouds or whatever, and Emily dreaming about Alison.

The next morning, Aria and Emily walked out of the Gryffindor common room, looking for Spencer.

They found her quickly, she was waitimg for them next to the library, as usual.

"Hello Aria. And hello, womanizer." She said with a smirk, letting out a small laugh.

Aria laughed along, leaving Emily confused, "What?"

"Oh come on, Em!" Aria laughed, "Samara Cook, Paige McCullers, Maya and Alison DiLaurentis. You got all of them in one night!"

"Yeah. Leave some for the guys, Em!" Spencer said.

Emily just rolled her eyes and smiled.

She was sure that Samara and Maya were just flirting, and Paige was doing it to bother Alison.

She was also sure that Alison just did it out of pity. She would have loved it if she did ot out of jealously. But she didn't.

Her thoughts were interrupted as they walked into the Great Hall, every single eye falling on her again.

This time though, anyone dared to say anything.

She noticed Hanna waving at them from the Slytherin table, motioning them to go sit with her and Alison.

The other blonde smiled warmly at Emily, before realising she wasn't alone and getting back to her cold expressionless self.

The three brunettes looked at each other. They didn't walk with the Slytherins tje day before because they didn't want to be the center of atention. But now, with everyone looking at them, there was nothing to lose.

**ADEFADEFADEF**

* * *

><p><strong>I know some of you don't like bitch Ali, but it's necessary for this story, trust me. <strong>

**Also, I know some of you might be wondering why is Ali so sweet suddenly. Don't worry, you'll find out on next chapter.**

**For those who are celebrating the Mother's day today, stop reading this and go give your mommy a huge hug and thank her for everything she's done for you.**

**See ya' later babes! Please review, follow or fave.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :) **

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I just had tones of homework and I've got my final exams coming :(**

**I promise I'll try to update more often. **

**So... The Halloween episode's airing tonight... And I won't be able to watch it until tomorrow night because I live in Argentina and everything arrives late here u.u So, I would thank you if you gave me spoilers, or a small redaction about it. Not by reviewing because some people don't need to be spoiled, but PM me:)**

**So, here it is. Enjoy and please follow and review ;)**

**ADEFADEFADEF**

She didn't know how, or when it happened.

She didn't know when her crush for Emily Fields had grown into completely falling for her.

She only remembered that, in first year, when they were all being selected, she noticed the brunette and her first thought was _'I wish I had a skin tone like that! She's so lucky!'_.

Then, she started to notice more things about her.

Like the way her big brown eyes shone with happiness when she was around Aria and Spencer.

Like the way her hair moved against the wind everytime she flied on her broom.

Like the way her skin turned red when someone called her or talked to her. She was sure Emily hated that, but she thought it was the cutest thing ever.

She didn't know when, or how, or why.

She just knew that by the end of fourth year, she was head over heels for Emily Catherine Fields.

Even when the brunette was the typical nerd, she liked her.

She thought Emily was beautiful, no matter what she wore or how much make up she had on.

She liked Loser Emily just as much as New Emily. Because she was Emily.

When she saw her in the train, she was nervous. Too nervous. It was the first time they had officially met.

So, she just did what she does best: acted like a bitch.

Later that day, she and Hanna had had a... conversation, if you'd call it that.

Hanna basically punched her in her arm and told her that if she didn't start acting nice, the brunette would never even considerate dating her.

So, that's how she ended up like this, defending Emily in front of everyone, or acting out of jealously, amd being her sweet self around her. Her true self.

That morning, Alison was seating with her two best, and only, friends: Hanna Marin and Toby Cavanaugh.

Toby and her knew each orher since before Hogwarts.

Neither of them had had a nice childhood. Alison's parents never talked to her. They were too busy with work or simply didn't care about her. And her brother, Jason, was never around. He was always out with some weird ass dudes.

Toby had suffered just as much as her. With his mother sick and his father traveling all the time, the only friend he had ever got was himself.

That was until he met Alison, seven years ago, at the early age of eight years old.

At first, Toby had developed some sort of crush over the blonde. He was really dissapointed when Ali told him she was gay. But, with time, he got over it and moved on to his next and strongest crush: Spencer Hastings.

Brunette, brown eyed, her body covered with freckless, smart and funny. Toby seriously had a lot of reasons to like her.

Ali was sure that she could've liked her if Emily didn't exist.

Because if there's one thing she has realised as the years went by, was that there was no way out once you got your eyes on Emily Fields. It's like falling for a straight girl, you never really let go **(AN: True story there, my friends *sighs*)**.

She was brought back to reality when Hanna suddenly put her left hand in the air and started doing some weird movements.

She adverted her eyes towards where Hanna was waving, and she saw them.

Aria Montgomery linking arms with Emily Fields, who was linking arms with Spencer Hastings.

Even though they weren't the most popular girls in Hogwarts, they looked like Queen Bees: flawless.

They sat with them.

Aria next to Hanna, who was next to Alison, who was next to Emily.

In front of them, Spencer took a seat next to Toby. She smiled at him and he, being the akward guy he was, blushed and looked away, before giving her a close lipped smile.

Alison and Emily noticed, and they both let out a chuckle.

When they noticed it, they both looked at each other and giggled.

Emily gave her a playful smile and a wink, and Alison DiLaurentis almost died right there and then.

They stayed just like that, staring at each other's eyes, sometimes glancing at each other's lips.

Their friends noticed the built up tension, and decided to do something about it.

"Hey, Aria, I heard that the Hufflepuff Quidditch team is practicing today. Wanna go watch some cute boys?" Hanna asked. Aria seemed to get the hint, and quickly got up, followed by the blonde.

Spencer kept playing, "Hey, Toby, you seem like a really nice guy. Wanna go for a walk so we can, you know, get to know each other better?" Toby blushed, but gave Spencer an honest smile and nodded. Alison winked at him and mouthed 'go for it, tiger'.

But then she realised. She was alone with Emily.

Alone with the most beautiful, smart and funny girl in Hogwarts.

No, in the world.

Okay, no. That's cheesy and Alison Lauren DiLaurentis does not do cheesy. She plays it cool.

"So, Ali, wanna stay here and do anything, or do you prefer going for a fly with me?"

"Erhh... The pitch's taken." She didn't know how to fly. No, correction, she was awfully scared of heights.

"Oh, that's no problem," Emily lowered her voice, "I've got my own secret place."

"I kind of... haven't practiced for a while..."

"Oh, I'll help you if you want." Emily didn't seem to get the hint. Sometimes, she had the brains of a child.

Alison let out a small laugh. This was too adorable to be true.

The brunette raised an eyebrow at her, questioningly.

"Oh, it's nothing. You just, don't seem to get the indirects."

What surprised her, was Em's sudden outburst of confidence.

"Oh, I do." She said, huskily, in a sexy tone, "I know you're scarred. I've seen you flying before. But, I told you I could help you if you wanted. And it's pretty obvious that you do."

"Oh, really? I do?" She flirted, with a raised eyebrow, getting slightly closer to the brunette.

"Yup." Emily played along "You know you want it."

Okay now she was definitely flirting back. Alison knew that they weren't talking about brooms anymore.

Their faces were so close! Their breaths were crashing, their lips almost together...

Suddenly, Emily's eyes showed pain, confusion and hurt.

She covered it fast though, replacing it with faked happiness and excitement.

She quickly got up and offered the blonde her hand.

"So, wanna go flying or not?"

Alison didn't know what she had done wrong.

**ADEFADEFADEF**

**Please don't kill me guys! **

**Emily's behaviour is really important for wht's to come!**

**I'm a teaser, I know...**

**So, I guess that's it!**

**Also, please follow me on Twitter: IrinaGuardia and on tumblr /emison-is-love**

**That's it. See ya' babes ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys... How are you? **I just wanted to apologize, because, the first two chapters recieved followers and reviews... A lot of them in my opinion, and suddenly, I posted chapter 3 and I didn't get anything :/ Did I do something wrong? Should I change something? Please let me know :(** _I'm sorry I don't update everyday, if that's what's bothering you. It's just, my finals are getting closer and I really need to pass them all. Because if I don't, I'll have to repeat this entire year because of one stupid trimester. _I'm sorry for how I'm writing. This machine is cursed. I don't know what's wrong with it. Also, I've been dealing with some personal stuff and I need to be there for my family. So, I already apologised for what I think I did wrong. If the reason you suddenly stopped liking this story isn't up there, please let me know. I already have chapter four, which includes a lot of Spoby and the begginigs of Haleb. Also, I have chapter five, which has Haleb, Spoby, and a little bit of Ezria. **Again, I'm sorry. I guess that's it. Kisses, -I. Okay okay joke time's over. Bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :) I'm sorry I didn't update this sooner, but I've got a History test in two days, and I WILL NOT fail.**

**So, yeah. See ya' down :)**

Emily and Alison walked out of the castle and into the woods.

After rejecting the blonde's attepmt of a kiss, Emily felt awful. Not only because she did want to kiss Ali, but also, and mostly, because she knew that she only liked her for her body.

She had liked Alison since forever, and now, when Loser Emily died, the blonde suddenly liked her back.

It was only because of her body that the blonde was making a move, because she knew that all she's ever going to be for Alison is that: one more hottie.

Because she knew that Alison would never date her, or would never find her inside self attractive.

Because she knew that Alison DiLaurentis deserved better thatn just her, she deserved someone who had always been beautiful inside and out, and Emily Fields wasn't that.

It felt awful, but it was the right thing.

"Hello? Earth to Emily?" Alison's words brought her back to reality. A reality where she was about to go flying with her crush. And a reality where her crush was still that: just a platonic, unreachable, crush.

"Oh, sorry. I got lost in my head." She blushed and explained herself.

They kept walking through the forest in silence, until they reached their destination.

It was the perfect place: they were sourrounded by grass and only grass, the trees seemed to be invisible. There was a little lake , next to a little cave created by rocks.

Emily then turned her head to look at Ali, who had a dreamy expression. She was looking at what seemed like Paradise itself, her eyes full of excitement and joy. The wind played with her golden locks, while her smile showed almost all of her teeth. She looked like a complete goddess.

"Wow! Em! Isn't this beautiful?" the blonde asked, still into a trance, looking at the parade.

"Yeah," Emily whispered while looking at Ali, also into a trance. Unluckily, her trance was broken when she made eye contact with the blonde, "Yeah, it's kind of… what's the Word? Oh yeah, awesome!"

Alison laughed at her little joke, still surprised that the brunette knew this place before anyone she met, "Anyways, how did you find this?"

"Oh, I didn't find it. Spence found it. Once some girls from Slytherin were making fun of me, it was when I first got my braces, and I remember I spent that entire week crying myslef to sleep. One day, Spence brought me here, and Aria was already waiting for us with a broom, a book and some paint. We created our own game, it's called Flwim." I laughed a little at the pathetic, yet cute name.

"Wow. I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything, and it gave me more good memories tan bad ones."

"I feel like that's the point. I saw those girls bullying you everyday, and I never stopped them. I really am sorry, Em." Alison hugged Emily. The brunette could sense Alison's regret in her words. She decided to let this pass, and start another topic.

After hours of laying on the grass and swimming, the girls were ready to fly. Well, Emily was.

"Hello, Miss DiLaurentis," Emily started with a fake tone of voice, "My name is Emily, ad I'll be your instructor today."

The blonde's face was priceless. Her eyebrows were raised up, her blue eyes were as big as plates, her jaw wa a little low…

"Emily, dear, you dragged me here without my concentment, you made me soak my clothes and then get them in the grass, and now you're going to force me up to the sky," Alison got closer, dangerously, "and besides that, you're gonna make fun of me? I swear I'll kill you!"

Emily tried hard not to laugh. This was just too cute and too funny. But she decided to keep a straight face. Straight. That was funny.

"I don't really get what you're talking about, Miss Alison. I can call you that, right?" the brunette started to search for the brooms.

When she found them, she looked at Ali, ready to start, but the blonde seemed so tense! She was shaking, and it was noticeable from a far enough distance.

Emily cleared her throat, deciding that the best way to make this better was with humour, "Okay, Miss Alison, you leave me no choice," she took a position behind the blonde, wraping her strong arms around her, putting the broom between their legs, and interwining their hands around the stick.

Emily gripped the broom softly, while Alison held onto it like it was a choice between death and life.

"Miss Alison, I'm afraid that I can't let you fly alone in your current conditions, so I'll have to be with you through this. Okay?"

They looked at each other's eyes. Chocolate brown meeting ocean blue, blonde hair meeting an almost black one, green meeting scarlet, snake meeting lion.

There was so much tension flying around them. They both wanted the same. But both of them were afraid of different little stupid things.

Without any warning, Emily let her feet go away from the ground, and Alison could have sworn she had a heart attack right there and then. She didn't expect that at all.

Alison had he reyes closed for a while, until she could feel herself getting lost in the amazing feeling; Emily's heated body protecting hers, the wind playing with her blonde locks, and hitting hard against her face, making he reyes close a tiny bit… It was fantastic.

"So, Miss Alison… How does it feel?," Emily asked, a grin in her face, getting closer to Ali's ear "I've heard that you've only flown when the teachers asked you, and note ven that high. So, this is your first time up here. How is it?"

Alison turned around, facing Emily again. This time though, she decided to follow her instints. She leaned forwards, her lips and Emily's brushing. She whispered, "Wonderful," and captured Emily's lips with hers.

It was slow, without rushes. Their lips moved in sink, almost like they were made to be together, and they were dancing a dance no one else knew about.

It was like a dream for both girls. But the dream ended. Emily lost her balance and they broom moved to the left suddenly. Ali gripped Emily's neck tightly, looking down and regretting it instantly.

They were too damn far away from the ground. So, she just lost it, "Emily Catherine Fields! You pull us down right now!"

The brunette found the situation too funny, and at the same time, too scary.

She had promised herself she wouldn't act her feelings for Ali out, and that's what she did. Now, it was just time to wait. The blonde would look after her just when she was horny, and Emily would have her heart broken from time to time.

No! She wasn't going to let that happen.

She silently took the blonde to the castle, and mumbled an almost unheardable 'goodbye'.

She flew up to her room and cried her eyes out. That was, until Aria and Spencer found her.

She told her best friends everything about her insecurities and her story with Alison, also mentioning the kiss.

"Em, I don't know Alison DiLaurentis that much," Spencer told her, "but I know that if she wanted you only as a fuck buddy, she would already have you."

"Yes, Em. You never know until you try… Give it a shot…"

That's all she remembered before falling asleep…

Meanwhile, Alison was also crying her eyes out, but she was with Toby and Hanna.

"I don't know what I did! One second I'm kissing her and the next one she's just… Gone!" The blonde cried on Tby's shoulder, while Hanna was caressing her back.

"Aww, Ali… Maybe she's confused…" Hanna

"She wasn't confused when she kissed me!" Alison snapped, before quickly apologising.

"Ali… This may not help, but… You know Spencer Hastings? I think she's one of Emily's best friends… Maybe I could ask her about this," Toby tried to give Alison at least a little bit of hope.

"You'd do that for me? Thanks, Toby," Alison then hugged him tightly.

When they pulled apart, they noticed Hanna grinning like an idiot. But she wasn't looking at them. Her eyes were locked with a Gryffindor boy; brunette, tall, with hair falling until his neck. Alison thought she had seen him somewhere… Quidditch team, maybe? His name was Caleb Rivera, or something like that.

"Hmm… Han?" Toby broke their stare, "Maybe you could have eye sex with mister hobo later," he joked.

"Toby!" Hanna hit him in the arm with her backpack, "His name is Caleb Rivers. Not hobo."

Rivers. That was it. Hannah ad mentioned having a crush on him, and having gone on a few dates with him, but Alison never pictured this…

"Wow, Hanna. I guess we Slytherins seem to have the hugest crushes on Gryffindors, right?" she joked-

"Hey! It's noto ut fault that our crushes are this hot… Besides, Toby's a Slytherin and he's got it bad for a Ravenclaaaaw," she teased.

Toby only blushed and looked down, knowing it was true.

Alison enjoyed the moment, because at least for a few minutes, she had gotten to forget about the feeling of those big plump lips moving against hers.

**So? What did you think? Don't hate me please lol.**

**I'll upload next chapter either on tuesday or wednesday. So, until then...**

**See ya' babes ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, guys :)**

**Like I promised, Wednesday update. I'm about to go to sleep, being the good Emily Fields I am, I'm on the swimming team lol. And I've got to get up extra early tomorrow, I have only seven hours lef to sleep. So... Yeah. This'll be fast.**

**SPOBY'S POV**

Spencer was walking out of the library after three hours of books and homework. Even for a Hastings, that was way too much to start a morning. But Spencer couldn't complain about it. She loved books, and she loved learning new stuff. She remembered that once, at the early age of seven years old, her sister had bought her the entire thrillogy of "The Hunger Games", a muggle bookshe had heard about. She remembered she had spent the entire night Reading the first one, and in a matter of four days, she had read all of them.

"Uhm, Sp- Spencer?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Toby's voice. She suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach, but decided to ignore the feeling.

It was Toby Cavanaugh for fuck's sake! Yeah he was cute, he got good grades, he hated Quidditch as much as her, and he loved chess as much as her. Amazing, right? The only problem: he was a freakin' Slytherin. Seriously?!

The boy was loyal, why couldn't he be on Hufflepuff.

He was also really smart, why not Ravenclaw like her, and every single Hastings?

And he was brave. Why the hell not Gryffindor?

"Oh! H- Hi, Toby!" a smile had appeared on her face. And she didn't know why, but she hadn't wore this smile since kindergarten. The typical I-have-a-crush-on-you smile of a fool little girl. Spencer Hastings wasn't a fool. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's just… I erh- I wanted to talk to you," he seemed nervous about this, "It's about m friend Ali- I mean Alison! And your friend Emily…" Oh Merlin he was so cute! He was stuttering. She made him stutter. Spencer Hastings made a guy stutter.

A proud smirk came into her face, "Yeah? What's up about them?"

"I think Ali's got a little bit too big crush on your friend," he hesitated, "I actually _know_ it."

"And…?" she really didn't expect this. Even though she'd never admit it to herself, deep down she was hoping he'd ask her out.

"And before any of them gets hurt, has Emily got a crush on Ali?" his piercing blue eyes were staring right at her.

She couldn't lie to him! But she couldn't give away her best friend's secret… But, hadn't Toby said the blonde had a crush on Emily? For how long?

"Toby, before I answer this, could you tell me how long has Alison been feeling this way towards Em?"

"I'm not supossed to give away this information. Miss ProudLaurentis doesn't like to talk about it," I laughed at his joke, "but… I guess a few years away from now? Two, maybe three? I honestly don't know with exactitude."

Spencer had a World War Three going on inside her. If she told Toby, she would be giving away Em's secret. But if she didn't tell him, her biest friend wouldn't be happy with who she loved because of a misunderstanding.

_'__Oh, fuck Emily's seret!' _she thought, _'sorry bae, but this one is not staying between us.'_

"Well, Tobs," she nicknamed him and he instantly blushed, "Emily is actually afraid. She thinks that for Ali she's just a little crush-over-a-hottie. She has no idea about Alison's feelings for her. She thinks that if it wasn't for her new-found hotnness, your friend wouldn't even talk to her."

"Wow."

"I know, right?" she smiled at him, "I think we could try to get the together. But you can't tell Alison at least it's copletely necessary. If she finds out, she'll freak out. And if Em finds out I gave away her secret, she'll kill me."

He laughed a little, before looking at her with hesitation. It looked like he wanted to say soemthing, but he couldn't.

"What errrh- What are you doing this Saturday?"

Oh, that's what he was doing. HE WAS TRYING TO ASK HER OUT.

_'__Okay, calm down, Hastings. Exactly, Hastings. Hastings are Ravenclaws. They don't do Slyhterins'._

Every single bad thought went away when he looked at her, a glint of hope in his eyes she couldn't simply turn off.

_'__Well, Hastings' rules, sorry. But I'm going out with this dude' _she talked to herself.

"Go on a date with me." She said. It was he 21st century already! Women had grown braver and more open about their thoughts!

"What?!" his face fell into a frown, "No! Dang it! I was supossed to ask you!"

"Toby, don't worry. Your nervousness is kind of cute," She took his hand on hers, "I'll let you plan it, and pick me up, and do all that cheesy stuff people do on dates. I promise!"

He laughes a little and their eyes meet. Spencer coulnd't believe this guy was actually single AND interested on her. But,if there was soething she had learned through the years, is that if soething's just too good to be true, you don't have to question it or it'll slowly go away.

So, before it went away, she lent in and kissed him tenderly. He quickly responded, grabbing her by her waist.

Yup. He was going to accept the proposition and go on an date with the most amazing girl in Hogwarts. But before that, he had to tell Ali about Emily's… _situation._

He suddenly felt a soft tongue caressing his bottom lip, and the Ali and Emily drama was son forgotten by him.

**Alison's POV**

Alison DiLaurentis was shocked.

No. She was more tan shocked.

That afternoon, when Toby Cavanaugh told her about Emily's feelings, she couldn't believe it. Did the brunette really liked her back? And honestly, how could she ever think that Ali could not like her for who she is?!

When she asked Toby about what to do, he had no idea. If there was something Toby Cavanaugh wasn't related to, was romance. So, she decided to leave it to the expert.

"Hanna! I need your help!" she walked into the Slyhterin common room, knowing that only Hanna would be there at this time in the afternoon, while everyone else was doing homework or messing around Hogwarts, "Han? Where are you?"

She heard a weird sound coming from the 'Creep Couch', like someone was having problems to breathe. The Creep Couch was a small couch placed in a dark lonely corner at the common room. Almost anyone sat in there. Who would want to sit there, where the lights don't hit you and no one can see you?

She got closer and she recognised her friend's blonde hair. But, this time, it was messed, and her usual ponytail was gone. Oh, and there were also hands playing with it. OH MERLIN! There was someone else with her best friends, maybe hurting her!

She quickly walked over to the couch and pushed Hanna away from the stranger, trying to sabe her. But, instead of some creepy douche bag, she found Caleb Rivers, with make up all over his face. Oh.

_Oh_.

Well, at least she wasn't being hurt, right?

Caleb quickly got up, gave her an award smile and a nod, and dissapeard from the room, sending a wink to Hanna and mouthing _'call me'_.

The blonde grinned, but it quickly was replaced by a frown, "Alison! What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry Han! I thought he was hurting you! And you tell me what the hell?! Since when going on a date meant making out?"

"Ali, the date's tomorrow."

"And why is he making out with you today?" Alison honestly didn't like her friend's love life that much. Hanna Marin never did feelings. She always made out or flirted with boys, and showed no life sign the day after, she was just scared of getting hurt. That's why she was shocked when she found out she actually had a crush on someone.

"Well, as you know, I don't do feelings. Or I thought I didn't. With Caleb it's… different. We started just as a friends with benefits thing, but when he asked me out on a date, my brain was saying no but my heart and my body were screaming yes. I don't know he's just… different," her dreamy expression was showing completely, and it was a side of her friend she had never seen, "So, it's not like it's the first time we make out."

They fell into silence, and Alison suddenly remembered why she was there.

"Hanna, I need your help." She told her everything. Every single detail Toby had given her. "So? What do I do? Should I ignore this? Or talk to her?"

Hanna thought carefully for a few minutes, before answering, "You shouldn't ignore it, if you like her. But, you shouldn't talk to her either. We both know bitchy Ali isn't completely gone yet, and she could get out in any minute."

"So what do I do?"

"Write. Not like, a poem or some cheesy shit like that. But, write to her about your feelings, and aybe she'll think about it. Then, you can talk to her."

Write.

Hanna Marin, expert on knowing what to do in any case scenario, had told her she should write. And that's exactly what she did.

_Dear Emily,_

_I know you're not the biggest fan of love stories. You menioned it in class years ago. And even though you thought nobody heard you, I did. How wouldn't I listen to what the smartest, cutest, hottest and funniest girl in the world has to say?_

_As I was telling you, I know you don't like them. But trust me, if you let me, I could make us one._

_You think I notice you know beacuse you're hot. Well, for once in your life, you're wrong._

_I noticed you when you used to have braces._

_I noticed you when you wore those dorky adorable glasses that anyone liked for some unknown reason._

_I noticed you when your hair looked like Hermione Granger's._

_I noticed you when you were Emily Fields. And guess what? You still are. Nothing's changed. You are still that girl who stole Alison Ice Cold Queen Bee DiLaurentis' heart. And you still hae it._

_I won't ask you to give it back to me. It's yours to break. And it's also yours to keep. Do whatever you want with it, you already have it in your hands._

_When you kissed me the other day, when we were flying, I felt fireworks. And when you ran away, I felt like the Fireworks had gone forever, and they wouldn't come back until your lips came back to mine._

_Sure, you are kick ass hot now. But, even if tomorrow you came back with your messy hair, your glasses, you braces, and your dorky actitude, you'd still be hot to me. You'd still be beautiful to me. You'd still be the meaning of perfection to me._

_You'd still be Emily._

_Love, Alison._

**Sooo? What did you think? I'm sorry for including so much Spoby and Haleb in here, but I felt like I couldn't just not describe how they are with each other.**

**Please review and follow. Next update: Friday or Saturday.**

**See ya' babes ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Just like I promised, saturday update! I really enjoy writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**So... Yeah. Here you go!**

**Aria's POV**

It was an usual morning for Aria Montgomery. She was pressed against a cold wall by her boyfriend, in the middle of a heavy make out session. She didn't know where she was, but she assumed she must've been in an empty hall, and that was why she couldn't hear any voices.

She couldn't hear, see or think anything while being around Ezra. She was completely in love with him. Ever since they had started dating in third year, the two of them were just like the protagonists of the cheesiest movie in the world. They would send each other letters, give each other presents, remember even the anniversary from when they had first met…

They were corny. But she loved it.

Right now though, with Ezra's tongue invading her mouth and his hands exploring everywhere they could, the last word that came to her mind was corny.

Suddenly, a loud bell rang through the hall, and also through the entire school. It only meant one thing: launch time.

Ezra quickly fixed his hair, while Aria tried to look presentable. They hooked hands and marched towards the Great Hall, where a certain blonde was expecting them.

No, she was expecting Aria.

"Aria? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Aria just nodded, not really sure of what this meant, "In private."

Alison gestured towards an empty corner in the back of the huge room. Aria just gave her boyfriend a quick peck, and followed Alison. When they reached the corner, the blonde's girl started to redden, and she suddenly seemed nervous. She took an enveloped piece of paper, which she assumed was a letter, and gave it to her, her hands shaking.

"What is this?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. The blonde looked down and tried to speak, but she couldn't.

"It's- uhhr… It's for Em- Emily. I'd aprecciate it if you gave it to her."

She took the envelope and muttered an almost unhearable 'sure', before walking away to the table.

She wanted to open it. Alison DiLaurentis wasn't known as a friendly person. What if this was some stupid joke? Or worse, what if this was Alison writing trash about Emily and making her read it?

But suddenly something came to her mind. What if this was some ridicolously cheesy letter from Ali confessing her feelings for the brunette.

Ugh! Curiousity was killing her. In a normal situation, Spencer would be there, slap her hand, and take the letter to Emily without opening it first. But Spencer had abandoned her for that Toby dude. Pff. A bro before a hoe, right, Spence?

Aria chuckled to herself. She was actually happy for Spencer; that guy seemed very sweet and caring, and they were kind of cute together. It was funny for her to see _the _Spencer Jill Hastings blushing and acting nervous.

Anyway, back to the main topic: the letter.

Her entire body was telling her to open it, but she knew it was wrong.

But, it wouldn't be wrong if she just read it, right? It wouldn't be wrong if she just took a look at it and then give it to Emily as nothing happened. So, that's what she did.

**Emily's POV**

When Emily heard the word 'Sunday', her mind got always the same pictures: waking up late, getting dressed like a muggle just because she could, packing some food in her purse, grabbing her broom and flying around different places until the sunset, having dinner, and going to bed with a smile on her face.

She loved everything about Sundays. But, the best part for her, were mornings. Because Sundays for her had no morning. Because they were spent sleeping or just being lazy.

And she had expected this Sunday to be just like every other one for her. It just wasn't like that.

She was laying on her bed, eyes closed, her arms behind her back, her hair messy, and a small satisfying smile on her face.

That was, until, two people suddenly stormed into her bedroom.

She jumped out of bed, ready to punch someone if she needed to, but she relaxed slightly when she recognised her best friend and roomate, Aria Montgomery. The weird thing was that Aria wasn't alone. She was practically dragging Alison DiLaurentis, a frightened look all over her face.

"That's it. Alison, if you want tos ay anything to Emily, you do it now or never," Aria snarled, her face red. She then directed towards her, "And you, shut up, listen to what the girl has tos ay, and read this damned letter," she hands her and envelope, before loudly gulping, "Neiher get out of this room until you're done talking. Clear? God, school's barely started and I've got enough drama to right a novel!" And she storms out of the room.

Emily just stays there, confused. She suddenly remembers the small envelope that she's holding, and decides to read it:

_Dear Emily,_

_I know you're not the biggest fan of love stories. You menioned it in class years ago. And even though you thought nobody heard you, I did. How wouldn't I listen to what the smartest, cutest, hottest and funniest girl in the world has to say?_

Okay, what? Since when Alison DiLaurentis used the word _'cute'_? That was new. And since when did Alison even consider her cute?

_As I was telling you, I know you don't like them. But trust me, if you let me, I could make us one._

Wow. Once again, what?!

_You think I notice you now beacuse you're hot. Well, for once in your life, you're wrong._

_I noticed you when you used to have braces._

_I noticed you when you wore those dorky adorable glasses that anyone liked for some unknown reason._

_I noticed you when your hair looked like Hermione Granger's._

That was kind of funny. Emily swore she would have laughed if she wasn't crying like a baby right now.

_I noticed you when you were Emily Fields. And guess what? You still are. Nothing's changed. You are still that girl who stole Alison Ice Cold Queen Bee DiLaurentis' heart. And you still have it._

_I won't ask you to give it back to me. It's yours to break. And it's also yours to keep. Do whatever you want with it, you already have it in your hands._

'You have my heart too, Ali,' she thought to herself, 'And it's also yours to break or keep'.

_When you kissed me the other day, when we were flying, I felt fireworks. And when you ran away, I felt like the Fireworks had gone forever, and they wouldn't come back until your lips came back to mine._

_Sure, you are kick ass hot now. But, even if tomorrow you came back with your messy hair, your glasses, you braces, and your dorky actitude, you'd still be hot to me. You'd still be beautiful to me. You'd still be the meaning of perfection to me._

_You'd still be Emily._

_Love, Alison._

Emily stared blankly at the paper sheet in front of her. Her hands started shaking, her lips were quivering, tears rolling down her cheeks, and a small, shy smile plastered on her face.

She looked up at Alison, the girl who had won her heart without even trying to. The girl who had left hear bitchy mask away and written this letter confessing her huge feelings towards her. The girl she was falling for.

She let the letter go, throwing it somewhere. And, without another word, she hooked her hands around Alison's neck and kissed her.

This wasn't like the other kisses. This was a thousand times stronger, filled with passion, happiness, desire, lust, love, hope and an infinite number of other emotions.

Emily was now standing on cloud nine, and as Alison's arms gripped her waist, pulling her even closer than before, the only words Emily's brain could form were: 'thank you Aria'.

**Sooo? What did you think? Let me know by reviewing :D I'll try to update on tuesday, so, until then...**

**See ya' babes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY SORRY SORRY.**

**I wanted to update sooner, but shitty stuff have been going on at home and I have to take care of it. Here it is, and I promise that you'll have next chapter on Sunday. Here it is :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Emison's POV<strong>

She was in cloud nine. No. She was in cloud ninety nine, and it only took Alison DiLaurentis' tongue dancing with hers to reach the hundreth cloud.

She wasn't an expert in kisses. Damn, she had only kissed three people in her life. Jimmy, her first and last boyfriend, on fourth grade; then Spencer, last year for a dare Aria had given her; and now, Alison.

As she was saying, she was not an expert, but she knew this kiss was perfect.

But no one could blame her. What would you do if your hugest crush admitted her feelings for you in one of the most romantic ways, and then kissed you? Emily Fields thought this was a dream, and she begged to Merlin to never let her wake up.

The blonde started playing with her hair, softly caressing it, before pushing her into the bed.

'_Wow.' _ Emily thought, '_This is going too fast. Stop it, Fields! Stop it before it goes way too far!'_

And Emily found herself ready to stop the blonde's actions, when she suddenly felt a pair of lips pressed against her ear.

"You have no idea of the things you do to me, Em," the blonde huskily whispered, "You are so hot. So beautiful. So_ perfect."_

It may have been Alison's words, or the husky voice that brought them out, Emily didn't know. The only thing she knew was that something made her turn Alison around with a force she didn't know she have, and now she was on top of the blonde, taking control.

"Okay, ladies. I hope you've already made up because I won't doubt in killing both of yo-" Aria's voice went away as fast as it came.

Emily suddenly turned her head around, facing Aria, her hands still on Alison. And the only thing the blonde could do was stare at Aria, wide eyed, and give her a nervous smile.

"Emily Catherine Fields! What did I tell you about hormones?! You can't just try to fuck the first girl that comes into your room! It's bad!," she then pulled Emily away from the bed, and away from Alison. She gave the brunette a soft punch in her left arm.

"Sorry." The brunette mumbled in a low, soft voice. Her face was deep red and he reyes were everywhere but in Aria.

Aria gave them and angry look, and then walked away, looking angry, not letting her relieved smile show.

Eily and Alison stayed quiet, staring at each oher.

"So," started Ali, "Does this mean you like me too?"

Emily had to bite hard on her lip to not start laughing in the blonde's face, "Alison, I gave you a full make out session. I don't uually do it with people I don't like." She joked, until she saw Alison's nervous face. "Of course I like you too, Ali."

The beam in the blonde's face was adorable. "So, it also means I can take you on a date? Like an official-kisses- candles-dinner-cheesy-crap kind of date?"

She got closer and closer to Alison, their lips almost colliding, their breaths crashing, "Sure, but only if I get to do this…" I mumble, getting my lips closer and closer to hers.

When our lips collide, it's as wonderful as the first time, and the sparsk and Fireworks are still there, not showing signs of turning off.

They spent the next half an hour making out, planning their date. The blonde didn't give Emily much details, she just told her to meet her in the woods next Saturday at morning.

Then, Alison had to leave to meet with Hanna and her group. She really hated them. She had met them in first year, the tie where she would've done anything just to be someone at Hogwarts.

The group was fored by the Royalty of Hogwarts;

Cece Drake, a sixth year Slytherin who didn't have to ask twice before getting anything she wanted.

Noel Khan, the school's hugest womanizer. He had conquered every single girl in Hogwarts, except a few Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and of course, Alsion. He was a racist, homophobic, sexist jackass. He literally hated anyone who was different to him. The classic stereo typical Slytherin.

Then there was Mona Vanderwaal. Slyherin, fifth year, just like her and Noel. If the word '_manipulation'_ was a person, that would be her. She was Alison's frenemy. Damn, she was everyone's frenemy! She knew everything about everyone **(AN: Mean Girls. I know, I'm sorry! It's just… Ugh!) **and that's why no one ever questioned her, she was like a time bomb, one wrong move, and all your secrets were out to the public.

And last but not least, was Paige McCullers. Alison hated her nuts. She was just a few months younger than her. At first, she had pretended to be Alison's friend, until the blonde confessed her about her feelings for Emily and she had told Mona, exposing her biggest secret to the most dangerous person in the castle.

She didn't really like any of these people. At frist, she joined the group only to be popular, but then she met Hanna and Toby. They were the only members of the group who weren't terrible and cruel to people. They were sweet, caring, and compassionate. They listened to her, helped her when she got in trouble, and always supported her. They were true friends.

"Alison,hello." Mona greeted with a fake smile. Alison obviously said hello in the nicest way she could form. She hd to be extra careful around Mona if she didn't want her sexuallity to be published.

"Where have you been, little one?" Cece asked, without paying attention to her, focusing on her food.

"With Emily." She answered, directing a smirk towards Paige, whose eyes turned dark with anger and envy.

"Ugh! She's so disgusting! Going around being all lesbian, like it was something to be proud of," Noel commented with disgust. Alison had to contain herself to not punch him.

After they finished their meals, they left. Leaving her alone with Paige. She was going to have fun.

"So, you and Emily?" Paige asked, humor in her voice, "Didn't see that coming. What were you guys doing?"

"Oh, nothing important. Just, making out, cuddling, planning our date for this weekend…" She said with a michevious grin on her face.

"This is freaking gold for Mona!"

"You know what else is gold for Mona?" the blonde asked with courage and anger spilling from her mouth, "You. In a closet. Tell her a word about this and Paige McGaylers will be known around the whole freaking country!"

She picked her bag up and stormed off, leaving behind a shocked, angry and scared Paige McCullers.

**ADEFADEFADEF**

She looked at herself in the mirror one last time. Hero ft curles falling down her shoulder. Her hands holding her blue guitar, Noah.

She had owned it since she was twelve years old, and now, three years later, she dominated almost as a professional.

She was going to take the guitar to the date, serenade her beautiful girl, and ask her to be her girlfriend. She just had to practice the song.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo?<br>**

**I had this idea, where one of the girls plays guitar and it's super hot and cute... At first, I wanted to make Emily the one who plays, because I think that Em playing guitar would be the final touch to her new sexy self, but I don't know what you guys want. So, let a review voting, who should play the guitar?**

**See ya' babes on Sunday ;)**


End file.
